


Maybe I Love You

by phantom_rain



Series: A Boss and a Badass [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Even more slight fluff, F/F, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_rain/pseuds/phantom_rain
Summary: “But I would...” Sasha swallows nervously as she continues. “Because that’s what you do when someone you love is hurting. You share it and I...I would share that with you.”First times are always the ones we remember.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Ronda Rousey
Series: A Boss and a Badass [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722646
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Maybe I Love You

Sasha isn’t exactly surprised when she walks through the front door only to find the house quiet and dark, but that doesn’t stop the sad sinking feeling she gets in her stomach. She kicks her shoes off by the door and places the paper bag she has in hand onto the counter before she’s cautiously glancing at the stairs. Listening for any noise possible, she’s once again unsurprised when she’s met with only silence. 

It’s only the second day after it happened. The first day where they weren’t being jostled around doctor’s offices and medical facilities. This is the first day where the silence has really set in and though it was absolutely to be expected, Sasha can’t help but find herself to be incredibly unsettled. 

She takes her time going up the stairs, careful to not cause any sudden noises that would disrupt the heaviness that’s settled over the air like dust. Upon reaching the top, it’s almost as if everything seems to be heavier and she sighs quietly to herself as she sends up a prayer she doesn’t some how manage to die by fall in the even darker hallway. 

The door she reaches is partially open just a crack and much like the rest of the house, it’s dark on the inside. Sasha’s eyes have finally adjusted enough to where she can just barely make out the outline of a figure lying across the bed. Her eyebrows furrow as she listens for the usual even breathing that accompanies sleep but she doesn’t find that. There’re still noise coming from the bed, but zero indication of sleep. 

“Babe?” 

Nothing. 

“...Ronda?”

Still nothing. Not even movement. 

Sasha sighs quietly through her nose and pushes further into the room. She’s careful because she can’t exactly see real well, but she stops when the corner of her foot just barely nudges what feels like a shoe. Even in such a stilted atmosphere a small smile tugs at her lips. 

“I’m gonna cut the light on, okay?” 

Not much expecting a response, Sasha opts to turn on one of the table lamps in lieu of the overhead lights. The lamp casts a much softer glow on the room. Sasha’s eyebrows knit together as her eyes fall on her girlfriend who’s laying on her side facing the other direction. They’ve spent plenty of enough time together for Sasha to know that she’s definitely not asleep. She stands silent for a few moments before her eyes travel to the source of the heaviness. 

Sasha carefully pads to the other side of the bed and her suspicions are confirmed. Ronda is absolutely awake, but her eyes are tired and glassy as she blinks into the distance. Sasha is careful as she slips into bed and settles onto her side as well to where they have no choice but to meet one another eye to eye. 

“Hi...” Sasha tries smile. 

“Hey...” Ronda’s voice is rough as she responds. 

“Did you sleep at all?” 

“Not really...” 

Sasha nods. She turns onto her back and shifts up a little bit to rest her back against her pillows. She doesn’t ask and she hopefully doesn’t have to, but she does open her arms. There’s a quiet mental sigh of relief as Ronda quietly shuffles closer as best she can despite the heavy cast and brace covering her right arm. A pained wince crosses her face as she manages to settle somewhat comfortably against Sasha with her head resting on her chest. One of Sasha’s hands finds its way to Ronda’s hair while the other gently rests around her waist while being mindful of the injury. 

The injury. Sasha feels her stomach do a few unpleasant flips as she vividly recalls how everything happened. How everything happened when it damn well shouldn’t. How it happened when it could have easily been avoided.

Sasha had been backstage watching the match when it happened. When Ronda told her about it prior, Sasha wasn’t shy about expressing her nerves and uncertainty.

“I’ve been in there with her before. I’m not worried about it,” Ronda had shrugged it off.

“I know, but she just got back...and you know how she is anyway,” Sasha had answered back. “I’m not worried about what you can’t do, but more of what she _can_. She doesn’t care Ronda...”

“I won’t do too much to worry you. Besides, no one gets to talk shit about my girl like she’s been. No one but me at least.”

Sasha had rolled her eyes and accepted the offered kiss to her cheek before she was shooing Ronda away to get ready for her match that was taking place at the end of the first hour. Even during her own match (that she thankfully ended up winning) she wasn’t exactly focused in on her opponent like she should’ve been as she was too busy worrying about what was to come. Later, she found that she was absolutely justified in doing so.

Sasha will never get the feeling of her heart stopping the moment everything played out. Her hands had been clasped together tightly as she watched the match transition into a direction that clearly wasn’t in Ronda’s favor. Sasha had seen her girlfriend workout of rough situations before, but she couldn’t help but have a bad feeling.

Sasha knew the moment she saw Ronda’s arm being grasped and wrenched that her feelings were about to be confirmed. Everything then happened in slow motion and even from backstage through the monitor, Sasha could swear that she heard the subsequent snapping noise from there. It was clear as day almost as if she had been right there in the ring herself.

Ronda’s following screams as she was then carelessly flung to the side had turned Sasha’s blood to ice. She was suddenly dizzy and sounds from both the locker room and the television began to fade out. She couldn’t move and she couldn’t tear her eyes away as her eyes took in the gruesome sight.

It took seconds, but Sasha was to her feet and sprinting from the locker room. She didn’t give a damn where she was supposed to be or not. She even managed to fight through the combined effort of Charlotte and Bayley who had tried to stop her, but she shoved them off.

It was indeed a sight to see, Sasha Banks sprinting down the ramp in jeans and a hoodie with her hair pulled back into a comfortable ponytail. It took her next to no time to scramble into the ring and even less time than that to fight through the medical staff that had tried to stop her.

“Sasha, you can’t be here right now.”

“Don’t tell me where I can and can’t fucking be!”

Sasha had dropped to her knees next to Ronda and her heart rate only served to speed up. Her hands were shaking as she reached out to brush Ronda’s forehead. Her face had been red and her breathing erratic as she tried to grit her teeth through the pain despite the tears pouring from her eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay.”

“Sash, I-I can’t...I cant feel it...”

Being this close to it, Sasha felt she had immediately wanted to vomit. Never in her life has she seen an arm twisted and bent in so many places in such a way. Even in her own discomfort, she had keep close while the medical team worked to do what they can.

Even with it being an arm injury, it was still a bit of a task to get Ronda out of the ring. The crowd had been rendered speechless as there had been only the faint rumble of murmurs. What had sickened Sasha the most though, wasn’t the snapping that still echoed in her head. It wasn’t the disgusting contorted angle of Ronda’s arm. It had been the smug lackadaisical look of satisfaction of Ronda’s opponent as she stood off to the side and watch the aftermath unfold. 

Sasha scowls heavily as she recalls everything that followed. The rush to the hospital, spending who knows how long in the ER, the emergency surgery only to be told there would still need to be another one at a later time. It was all so overwhelming and it didn’t have to be. It shouldn’t have happened. 

A sniffle brings Sasha back to reality. Her scowl fades when she looks down to her chest to find her girlfriend still staring to the opposite end of the room. Still though, her eyes are red and glassy as she struggles to keep the tears from falling. No doubt that they’re tears of frustration and Sasha wishes for the life of her that that were something beyond this that she could do. 

Except there isn’t. She can’t turn back time and prevent the injury or stop the match from happening. She sure as hell can’t turn back time and prevent everything that had followed. The injury itself was just the start of the train rolling down hill to its death. 

Before all this had happened, Ronda had felt like she was on top of the world. It has only been a month since her win at Money in the Bank and she had made the conscious decision that she was going to hold onto the briefcase for a while. It was her first time winning the match and she wasn’t in any hurry to make any hasty decisions. Especially not if any possible decisions would eventually lead to her getting in trouble at home. The last thing she had wanted was to end up sleeping on the couch. 

Nevertheless, she had been ecstatic about it only for that to be completely ripped away from her. She’s now set to be out for an unknown amount of time because of the second surgery and then the unknown recovery time, not to mention the possibilities of rehab. Everything in Ronda’s future suddenly looked so unclear. 

If that wasn’t enough, the decision had been made to reschedule another ladder match. The match would be for Ronda’s vacated briefcase since clearly she wasn’t going to be doing anything with it any time soon. Logically it made sense, but that didn’t stop it from feeling like someone had shot her in the chest. It also didn’t stop Sasha from going on a warpath. A warpath that Ronda had to drag her out of. Ronda had to explain to her girlfriend that it wouldn’t look good if the women’s champion was flamed because she went for the head of executives.

She couldn’t blame Sasha for being angry though. Hell, she was pretty angry herself.It was a fucked up situation and if it weren’t fucked up enough, the entire reason she’s in this position in the first place qualified to compete in the replacement match. Fuck how she practically took Ronda’s arm off on live television apparently and showed absolutely zero remorse for it. Instead, let’s just throw in her the match now, because to Ronda, _that_ makes all the fucking sense in the world.  


_’Absolutely fucking not,’_ is Ronda’s next bitter thought.

“I know you’re frustrated...” Sasha mumbles, gently scratching at Ronda’s scalp.

“Frustrated doesn’t even begin to cover it...” Ronda mumbles.

“I’ve brought Thai. It’s downstairs. I can bring it up if you want.”

“I’m not hungry.”

This is what Sasha was afraid of. “You’ve got a pill to take in a couple hours. I would prefer you don’t do that on an empty stomach.”

Ronda grunts. “You’re not my mom...”

Sasha’s eyes roll at the childish response. “No, but I will very damn well act like it if you start trying to pull away,” she shakes her head and sits up to where Ronda has no choice but to move and look at her.

“I’m sorry...” Ronda’s apology is quiet as she ducks her head. “Just really fucking pissed off I guess, and I don’t wanna screw up and take it out on you. Figured it would be best if I just don’t say anything.

“I want you to say something,” Sasha reaches out and strokes her cheek. She can’t help but feel sad that the woman in front of her looks like anyone but who she is. Not the strong confident woman who’s ready to give it her all in the ring, or even her secret nerd who gets excited when she comes up with a new idea for a video. This is just a face of pure defeat, resentment and disappointment.

“What happened wasn’t fair and...I wish that there was something I could do to take any of that away and put some of it on me. You know that I would.”

“I wouldn’t want you to...”

“But I _would_...” Sasha swallows nervously as she continues. “Because that’s what you do when someone you love is hurting. You share it and I...I would share that with you.”

Ronda’s breath hitches at the implications. Honestly, in the time they’ve been seeing together the implications have absolutely been there. So much so that neither needed to really say it, they just knew. They could feel it whenever they were together. But now, as it’s verbally spoken into existence, everything feels as if it’s changed.

She struggles to sit up fully, but she manages on her own even as the pain does cause her a bit of discomfort. She leans forward just enough to rest their foreheads together and she lightly brushes her nose against Sasha’s.

“You know...” she pauses and laughs quietly, probably the first time she’s actually smiled in two days. “If a year ago someone would’ve told me I’d be right here, so in love with Sasha Banks of all people, I probably would’ve broken their jaw,” Ronda’s grin widens when Sasha playfully scoffs and rolls her eyes. “But, I’m glad no one told me. Would’ve taken the excitement out of it.”

Sasha laughs breathlessly and leans in to connect their lips in a deep kiss. She’s never been the best with her words, just her actions, and she pours every ounce of what she’s feeling into this one kiss. It leaves them both breathless and softly gasping for air when they eventually pull away.

“It sucks right now, it fucking sucks. You know I’ve dealt with shit this more times than I’d even like to remember. Should it ever happen again I know that it’ll be different because I have you, and right now you have me.”

Ronda nods and leans in to peck Sasha’s lips a few more times before she’s sighing quietly. “Sorry about earlier...I wasn’t trying to ignore you, I just—”

“Hey,” Sasha interrupts her. “I know. You don’t have to explain because I _know_. _You_ just know that I’m right here, okay?” 

Ronda nods and drops her head to Sasha’s shoulder. “They don’t know how long it’ll be before I’ll be ready to go again.”

Sasha nods sadly upon hearing the disappointment in her girlfriend’s voice. “Let’s get you past this surgery and then we can start worrying about that.”

“I still wanna travel with you, and be there to support you, if that’s cool?”

“I wouldn’t want anything else. Just make sure you’re up for it when the time comes.”

A comfortable silence now falls as they sit quietly, just enjoying being close to one another. It replaces the heaviness that Sasha felt was choking her when she first walked in and she’s so thankful they’ve worked through it enough for her to breathe again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end result when I end up writing in a mood. Yikes. This honestly came out softer than I thought it would.
> 
> Also there’s absolutely some shade somewhere in here if you see it good on you if you don’t well...hahaha probably for the best.
> 
> Thoughts always welcome!


End file.
